Little Red Sasori
by chibimalta
Summary: Sasori is forced to disguise himself as Little Red Riding Hood for a solo mission to Suna.


A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote...............it's actually for my Computer Animation class. The teacher let us write our own scenario and it had to be 1 to 2 pages in length. I was going to do Deidara in Wonderland, but it would've gone way over the page limit and would be a pain in the butt to make into an animation (not saying this won't). But I might do that one eventually.

Little Red Sasori

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his alarming red hair. He closed his chocolate brown eyes for a moment to ponder what Konan could possibly want him for as he walked down the dreary, rocky hallway of the Akatsuki base, the bottom of his black cloak adorned with red clouds billowing a bit. He turned and opened the door to Pein, the leader of the criminal organization Akatsuki's office, where the bluenette had told him to meet her. He entered the dark office and sat in one of the chairs.

His attention was focused on the few flickering candles dispersed throughout the room, providing the tiniest amount of light. He knew that a few feet in front of him was a desk strewn with papers and beside him was another chair. He also knew that against the left and right walls were bookcases, and in the corner on the left was a door that led into Pein and Konan's shared bedroom. It was common knowledge in the organization that the only female member was dating the orange-haired leader.

The door in the corner opened then, causing a stream of light to flood into the office. Sasori wasn't concerned with the light- he was concerned with the bluenette that emerged from the door. Her hair was tied back in a bun, although a few stubborn locks framed her face. The most notable thing about her hair though, was the white paper rose she wore- reminding the rest of the Akatsuki that she was an origami expert. Her blue eyes scanned the room for a moment before finally coming to rest on the red-headed puppet master sitting calmly in a chair.

She closed the door to her and Pein's chambers before sitting in the chair closest to the door she had emerged from- Pein's chair. She then declared, "Sasori, your grandmother is very sick."

"I figured the old bat would get sick eventually." Sasori replied coldly.

"I want you to go visit her and bring her some food."

Sasori stood and slammed his fists on the desk, demanding furiously, "What?! Why?! You know as well as Leader-sama that I hate that old bat! It's part of the reason I left Suna!"

"I know that. That's why I asked Pein to make it into a kind of solo mission for you. After you deliver the food to your grandmother, you are to steal the fifth Kazekage, Gaara Subaku's ninja information."

"Ugh, alright, I'll do it."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to disobey Pein. Anyway, you'll need a disguise. I picked it for you myself- you'll be disguised as a young girl known as Little Red Riding Hood. You'll be wearing a pastel pink dress that comes to your knees and a red cloak that has a hood- thus your temporary name."

"Why do I have to be disguised as a _girl_?!"

"No reason, it's just part of my entertainment. Anyways, it's that or a clown. Either way, nobody can know you're part of Akatsuki."

"Fine, I'll go with the young girl one. But I REFUSE to wear makeup!"

"Don't worry Sasori-_chan_, this disguise doesn't require makeup."

Sasori's red cloak and pastel pink dress billowed in the wind created by his fast pace in uncomfortable black Mary-Janes with white frilled ankle-high socks. He was a horribly impatient man, but his pace now was also due to his rage over having to disguise himself as a girl. Anyone who passed him on his journey to Suna could see the tops of the ball-joints that were his ankles and the joint that connected his neck to his torso. He paid no mind to the tall trees that surrounded him in the dimly lit forest he was currently passing through. Instead, he was focused on how he was going to get revenge on Konan and Pein for making him disguise himself as a girl, gripping the handle of the tan picnic basket he carried.

Suddenly, a wolf, walking on its hind legs like it was a human, came out onto the path just ahead of Sasori. The red-head effectively ignored the animal, passing it as if it were inexistent. But the animal followed the puppet master, easily pissing him off. He whirled around to face the strange wolf, a look of pure anger distorting his usually expressionless face.

The wolf stopped in his tracks and sweetly asked Sasori, "Little girl, where are you going?"

Sasori growled, his anger multiplying as he was reminded that he was disguised as a girl. "I'm going to my grandmother's house in Suna," He replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, a little mad eh? Why don't you go get your grandmother some flowers? I saw a nice meadow a little bit that-a-way." The wolf gestured in the direction he had emerged from.

"I'd rather not- I hate the old bat anyways and would prefer that she die. And just so you know, I'm a 35-year-old _man_."

"Oh, but I still need a meal……." The wolf approached the red-headed puppet master.

"I don't like making people wait…….. Either you leave me alone or I dispose of you by force."

"I pick option C, the one in which I eat you."

Sasori set the basket containing his grandmother's food down on the ground before untying the string holding the red hooded cloak in place. The cloak fluttered to the ground, and the pastel pink dress soon joined it, leaving him in a pair of black shorts he had insisted on wearing. The wolf could only stare at Sasori's body- from the container over his heart labeled with the kanji _sasori_ to the compartment on the right side of his chest to the coiled metal cord in his abdomen to his overly jointed body to the metal blades sticking out of his lower shoulders and finally, his eyes came to rest on the insane look on Sasori's face. The wolf shuddered in fear, unsure of what was to happen to him.

"This…………..is my ultimate art," Sasori began. "I did this to myself 20 years ago, when I was 15."

"Wh-what……………….are you?" The wolf asked, finding his voice betrayed his fear.

"I'm a living puppet. My heart……………….is my sole human organ." Then, without further comment, Sasori willed the stinger at the end of the metal cord that had been neatly coiled up in his abdomen to pierce the wolf through the heart, instantly killing him. "And if that hadn't," Sasori added, "the poison on the cord would have killed him in three days." He then put the pastel pink dress and red hooded cloak back on and picked up the basket containing food for his grandmother before continuing on to Suna.


End file.
